


that summer feeling

by radiodurans



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Harry Styles (Musician)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Nonbinary Character, Other, Watermelon Sugar Inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiodurans/pseuds/radiodurans
Summary: Harry eats out Camille at the beach.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Camille Rowe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	that summer feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a $1 and up exclusive on Patreon. Thanks to yellowflares, sulkingroom, and an anonymous donor for funding me. 
> 
> God, Hamille is so sexy.
> 
> Please do not send Mx. Harry Styles this fic. Any resemblance to persons living or dead are coincidental yadda yadda etc. I make no claims about Harry Styles' actual sexuality or gender within this story. Think of it as a roman a clef with the real names still tacked on.

Harry and Camille are sticky with ocean salt and suntan lotion by the time they stop fooling around on the beach and start, well, _fooling around on the beach_. Camille’s tongue tastes like the freezer-burned bomb pops they found stored at the bottom of the freezer in her garage. The damp sticks left over from licking them clean are scattered in the sand around them. Later, they’ll have to gather them to make sure they don’t become ocean detritus. For now – Camille’s rough, sandy towel bunches up between his ankles as they kiss at an increasingly awkward angle. The dull pain in his elbow from propping himself up on the lumpy ground is more than enough to distract him from the litter they’ve left behind.

When it becomes apparent that their pretzel-shaped bodies are looking for something more, they pull away from each other to readjust. Camille plants her foot hard in the sand and leans back against the large cooler that’s propping up her umbrella. Then, she pulls Harry into her lap, bracing his legs with her thighs. She has the unique talent of making him feel small like this – her hands gripping his shoulders from underneath his arms and her left leg pinning the back of his knees to the ground. He’s usually only manhandled by men, so it’s a nice change of pace to be at the mercy of a horny woman. Feminist, in a certain light.

Camille grabs Harry’s less sand-covered hand, dusts it off, and presses his own fingers to his lips.

“Taste them and then touch me,” she says, a command so filthy that it almost wipes out the part of Harry’s brain dedicated to following commands. Somehow, he manages to open his mouth. She pushes the fingers inside and bites her lip with glee as he gets them wet. As he lathes them, she pulls aside her bikini to reveal the thatch of hair underneath. Harry pulls his now-dripping fingers out of his mouth and glides them along the inside of her thighs. Then, he scissors the outside of her pink lips. The first _push_ of his fingers sends a rush of pleasure down his spine.

Camille’s knees shake as they adjust to the intrusion. She grips on to Harry’s shoulder like a vice before – _exhale_ – her body releases all of its tension. Harry massages her from the inside, reveling in the tight wet heat. His lips water imagining what she might taste like.

“Can I eat you out?” he says. Camille squirms like a happy cat and nods her head. Harry gets down on his stomach with his fingers still deep inside Camille. She shifts positions in such a way that she bottoms out on his middle finger. It takes every ounce of control Harry has to not cum at the sight of his fingers swallowed up inside her. He buries his face in the crease of her thigh and breathes, breathes. Harry kisses slowly over to his own fingers, trying to focus on Camille’s pleasure over his own arousal. He’s lousy at giving head when his body is all loose from coming. Camille comes first – _always_.

Harry exhales a hot breath over Camille’s clit. Her whole body vibrates with pleasure in response. When he flicks his tongue against her clit, a rush of cum floods his fingers and drips onto his palm. He uses the slick to fuck her more vigorously. Every thrust – _more_ and _deeper_ until he has four fingers inside so tight that all he can do is rock them back and forth. Camille buries her hand in his hair. He licks and fucks her faster, urging her to come before the feel of her fingernails on his scalp pushes him over the edge first.

With a high-pitched cry, Camille comes. It squirts delightfully on his cheek and chin. He’s so caught in the haze of Camille’s pleasure that his own orgasm surprises him. Harry moans it into her thigh as she strokes sweetly behind his ear. When he’s done, he tilts onto his back and looks up at Camille’s glowing face. She wipes cum off of his chin and cheek, closes her eyes, and kisses his forehead. 

Harry dozes off in her lap and doesn’t wake until dusk.


End file.
